Full siblings
Full Siblings are rare on Soap Opera's and especially on General Hospital. *Dr. Alan Quartermaine (deceased) and Tracy Quartermaine were the children of the late, wealthy businessman, Edward Quartermaine and his late wife, Lila Quartermaine. They have two paternal half-brothers, the late, Bradley Ward (through an affair with the late, Mary Mae Ward) and Jimmy Lee Holt (through an affair with Beatrice LeSeur). *Pat Spencer (deceased), Luke Spencer, Bobbie Spencer are the children of the late, Tim Spencer and his late wife, Lena Spencer. *Twins Special Agent Anna Devane and Dr. Alex Marick and their sister, Lindsey Devane (deceased) are the daughters of the late, Thomas Devane. They have one paternal half-brother, Gabriel Devane. *Agent Frisco Jones and Dr. Tony Jones (deceased) are the sons of the late, Andrew and Cindy Jones. *Prince Stavros Cassadine and Prince Stefan Cassadine (both deceased) were the sons of the late, Prince Mikkos Cassadine and his late wife, supervillain, Helena Cassadine. They had a maternal half-sister, the late, Irina Cassadine. They have three paternal half-sibings, Alexis, the late, Kristina and Valentin Cassadine. *Alexis Davis (born Princess Natasha Cassadine) and Princess Kristina Cassadine (deceased) are the daughters the late, Prince Mikkos Cassadine and his late mistress, opera singer, Kristin Bergman. Making Stavros, Stefan and Valentin their paternal half-brothers. *Jerry Jacks and Jasper Jacks are the sons of the late, John Jacks his late wife, Lady Jane Jacks. *Agent Jagger Cates, Stone Cates (deceased) and Gina Cates are the children of the late, Lewis and Sophia Cates *Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased), Julian Jerome and Olivia Jerome are the children of the late mob boss, Victor Jerome and an unknown woman. They have two paternal half-siblings, Dino Antoinelli (deceased) (through an affair with the late, Dimitra Antoinelli) and Ava Jerome (through an affair with Delia Ryan Coleridge). *Twins Jason Morgan and Chief Drew Cain are the sons of the late, Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his late mistress, Susan Moore. They have one paternal half-brother, the late, A.J. Quartermaine (with Dr. Monica Quartermaine). *Dr. Sarah Webber and Nurse Elizabeth Webber are the daughters of Dr. Jeff Webber and his wife, Carolyn Webber. They have two paternal half-siblings, Dr. Steve Webber (with Heather Webber) and Hayden Barnes (through an affair with Naomi Dreyfus). *Twins Dr. Emily Quartermaine (deceased) and Rebecca Shaw are the daughters of the late, Hank Bowen and his late wife, Paige Bowen. *Dr. Britt Westbourne and Det. Nathan West (deceased) are the children of supervillains, Cesar Faison and Dr. Liesl Obrecht. *Lucky Spencer and Lulu Spencer are the children of legendary supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. They have one maternal half-brother, the late, Nikolas Cassadine (with the late, Stavros Cassadine). They have one paternal half-brother, Ethan Lovett (through an affair with Holly Sutton). *Maxie Jones and Georgie Jones (deceased) are the daughters of supercouple Frisco and Felicia Jones. *Morgan Corinthos (deceased) and Donna Corinthos are the children of supercouple Sonny and Carly Corinthos. They have two paternal half-brothers, Dante Falconeri (with Olivia Quartermaine), and Michael Corinthos (with Carly Corinthos, through adoption.) They have one paternal half-sister, Kristina Corinthos-Davis (with Alexis Davis), and one maternal half-sister, Josslyn Jacks (with Carly Corinthos). Donna was born several years after her brother Morgan died. *Emma Scorpio-Drake and Noah Scorpio-Drake are the children of Dr. Patrick Drake and his wife, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. They had one paternal half-brother, the late, Gabriel Santiago (with the late, Nurse Sabrina Santiago). They are the first full siblings born on General Hospital in over 20 years. *The late Kiefer and Kendra Bauer are the full deceased children of late Warren Bauer and his wife Melinda Bauer. Possible Full Siblings *Robert Scorpio/Mac Scorpio *Stephen Clay/Silas Clay *Manny Ruiz/Mateo Ruiz Category:General information